601: Kixx
Kixx, A.K.A. Experiment 601, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his superhuman strength and kickboxing skills to bully others. His one true place is teaching people kickboxing and hosting his own workout video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx". He is voiced by Frank Welker. He is activated when a water bottle is thrown and it leaks onto his pod. He is also referred to and mistaken as a purple pig with four arms. He reappeared in "The Asteroid". He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's baseball team in "Slugger". Personality Kixx is shown to be a talented kickboxer. He loves to pick fights, which could make him be considered a bully. He also appears to be exceedingly dim-witted, but slightly hotheaded. However, after Lilo and Stitch befriended him, Kixx has shown to control his temper a lot better. He is not the brightest, but he's the most loyal. He is a great fighter, but really a big softie. He enjoys sparring, stories, and soft music. He is valiant and has a small code of chivalry he follows. Kixx is very slow-witted and foolish, but very ill-tempered, extremely aggressive and excessively violent. Appearance Kixx is a large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong gorilla-like arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. He stands on 4 feet 7 inches tall and weighs 300 lbs. Special Abilities Kixx has superhuman strength and kickboxing skills second only to Stitch. His primary function is hand-to-hand combat skills. He loves to fight and has the capable strength to hold his own against a rebooted 626 and can easily lift and throw a full grown man and trash a small car. He can curl up into a ball and jump really high, similar to Stitch, but it is more durable and has more force than when Stitch does it. He can bench-press locomotives and throw boulders at speed. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. Kixx also has pro-wrestling skills. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. He can spin into a tornado. He can speak basic Tantalog, but he has a raspy voice, and when he does speak, it sounds close to a growl. He can also say karate terms, such as "Ya!" He has a samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Kixx has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Weaknesses Using the book, "Fighting Four-Armed Monsters", his attacks can be countered easily, which led to his downfall by Stitch. Stitch! Kixx made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix (214), Boomer (288), Slushy (523), Blowhard (533), and Slugger (608) when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance where Hamsterviel modifies him with a new, samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-10-22h00m46s9.png|Kixx's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m52s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h14m00s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h57m51s74.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m38s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m26s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h06m50s119.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m30s242.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m38s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h07m55s253.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m13s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h46m37s43.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m32s79.png|Kixx laughing vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h56m11s174.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m22s20.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m41s161.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h47m59s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m11s162.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h48m10s241.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h56m47s25.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h31m45s91.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h32m07s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h00m41s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h32m42s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m30s155.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m40s11.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m16s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-10h07m50s54.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m31s82.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-10h07m58s130.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-10h07m06s111.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-10h07m29s105.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h31m28s209.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m42s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h31m39s86.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h31m46s167.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h31m54s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m01s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m18s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m26s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m35s154.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m45s187.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h41m24s24.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h32m59s134.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h33m05s191.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h41m42s177.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h33m29s158.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h33m35s241.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h34m02s243.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h34m06s37.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h33m50s61.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h50m31s117.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h50m48s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h34m20s184.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h51m47s70.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h34m46s166.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h35m22s6.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h35m26s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h05m43s196.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m35s49.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m44s177.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m57s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h06m02s112.png|Kixx vs. Stitch vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h53m05s133.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h53m13s199.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h54m13s1.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h54m30s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h36m02s170.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h36m32s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h36m41s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h02m06s70.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h36m49s109.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h36m55s196.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h37m44s176.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h37m13s109.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h37m20s187.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h37m58s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h38m11s169.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h38m24s30.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h38m34s148.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h38m40s208.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h55m39s107.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h39m15s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h38m56s122.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h42m09s224.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h42m49s107.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h28m54s251.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h29m00s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-09h28m44s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h43m55s209.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h42m58s148.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-14-50.jpg|Kixx scared by Spooky ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-15-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-18h58m09s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m42s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m48s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h43m59s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m02s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m08s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m12s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h44m22s7.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h02m27s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h50m10s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h50m17s195.png screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m31s132.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h49m27s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h38m26s7.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m34s85.png|Kixx about to pummel Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m06s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m56s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h27m13s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h27m51s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h20m40s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h29m58s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h30m35s96.png ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h38m38s60.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h31m29s51.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h32m26s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h28m10s128.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h08m08s149.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h12m26s84.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-51.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-46-06.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h40m25s18.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h28m35s45.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h41m55s19.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h21m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h45m03s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h18m12s47.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h31m45s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h08m32s214.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m54s28.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m42s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png The Origin Of Stitch Kixx.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Kixx2.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-11.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-48.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg kixx2.png kixx3.png kixx4.png kixx5.png kixx6.png kixx8.png kixx9.png kixx10.png kixx11.png kixx12.png kixx13.png kixx15.png kixx16.png kixx17.png kixx18.png kixx19.png kixx20.png kixx21.png 601anime.png kixx22.png kixx23.png kixx24.png kixx25.png kixx26.png kixx27.png kixx28.png kixx29.png kixx30.png kixx31.png kixx32.png kixx33.png kixx34.png kixx35.png kixx36.png kixx37.png kixx38.png kixx39.png kixx40.png kixx41.png kixx42.png kixx43.png kixx44.png kixx45.png screenCapture 11.02.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-49-21.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-31.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-58.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-56-44.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-02-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-03-08.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-05-57.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-59.jpg panes85.jpg Kixxchi.png Trivia *Kixx's appearance and mannerisms greatly resemble the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. *He is also referred to and mistaken as a purple pig with four arms. *Kixx is named after the soccer team, Philadelphia Kixx. *Kixx's pod color is blue. *Kixx is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 601 Primary function: Hand-to-hand combat". Category:Experiments Category:Males